


Highway to Hell

by Ookami_Chi



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And Foggy is so sweet, Gen, Just randomly decided that my favorite trio of friends should go to a karaoke bar, drabble/one-shot thingy, not really sure what it is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Chi/pseuds/Ookami_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy decides that they should go to a Karaoke bar and Matt thinks it is a terrible idea. </p><p>That's it. That's the summary. It's crappy, I know...I'll do better next time, but for now enjoy my first fan fiction on AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

  
"Foggy, no."   
"come on Matt," his friend's voice begged, the sound of his footsteps informing him that the male is right behind him. "It would be fun! Just you and me, like the good ol' days, wailing our hearts out to a couple of drunks after a few drinks--"   
"Karaoke requires being able to <strong>see</strong> the lyrics," he deadpanned, wondering how long it will take before Foggy finally forgets about the ridiculous idea. "Unless you have forgotten." He listens for a response as he raises his hand to open the door to the office, holding his cane in his right hand.   
"I can sing the words into your ear, it isn't as if anyone expects us to be good--it's just a bar, you know."  
"I'm not a good singer."   
"doesn't matter," that's it, Matt decided, he is in a far too chipper mood for a Monday. Compared to the rest of the world, it was as if Foggy Nelson had drunk a gallon of coffee before he had decided to come to work today. "Right Karen?" He set down his cane and brief case while Foggy walks over to Karen, slinging an arm around her shoulders, tugging the confused secretary into a one armed hug. "Matt here is too much of a party pooper to come to the karaoke night this Friday at this great new place I found!"  
"We have work to do Foggy," he explained, his exasperation failing to discourage him from pushing the matter further. "Our cases,"   
"Are ready and you have been overworking yourself lately, Matt," Karen declared. Assuming she had taken Foggy's side, Matt sighed, his fingers combing through his hair. "That's right, we should make this into a company outing. It's been a while since we've all had time to have some fun around here!" Foggy fist pumped, Karen grinned and Matt groaned when the plan was finalized. It was two against one and in the end, he knew there would be no point in arguing.

The week seemed to fly by and Matt had almost prayed that Foggy and Karen had forgotten about the karaoke night. Almost. Unfortunately, Friday arrived and Foggy burst through the door belting out "Don't Stop Believing" at the top of his lungs while managing to remain horrifyingly off-key the entire time. Matt resisted the urge to cover his ears, cringing when his best friend and business partner wailed the last note, which was shortly followed by a loud thud and Foggy's cursing.   
"Are you all right?" He leaned against the frame of his office door, listening to the sound of heavy feet on wooden floor and the shrill, bell-like tone of shattered glass. The copper taste of blood was absent from the air. Foggy answered him with a snort, his racing heart slowly returning to its normal pace: he was fine.  
"Yeah buddy I'm okay," he replied, his voice muffled as he was most likely bent over, sweeping up the mess he had created. "Accidentally knocked over that vase Karen bought to 'liven this place up' or whatever she claimed."  
Chuckling, Matt shook his head, "I know. She'll be upset."   
"I'll make it up to her tonight, I'll..."   
"You'll be buying the drinks, Franklin Nelson," Karen called as the door clicked shut. Obviously she had already noticed the mess that had been made, despite Foggy's valiant efforts to clean it up before she came in for work. Other than their interesting start, the rest of the day was mostly uneventful and even Matt was surprised to find himself itching to get out of the office; it was like the place was closing in around the three of them. They needed out: thankfully at five o'clock they were free.   
Foggy hailed a cab, explaining the nights game plan as they piled into the back of the vehicle, Karen chuckling at his enthusiasm as his hands made grander gestures the more excited he became.  
"And Matt should sing solo," he ended with a certain kind of finality. "We'll all be happily drunk and have a good time. That's it. That's the plan. Any questions?" Matt and Karen both said 'no' and Matt sensed Foggy nod beside him. "All right kids, we have now arrived at our destination. Karen, Matt, go find a table, I'll get us signed up for karaoke."   
"What song do you plan to do first?" Karen asked at the entrance to the bar. Foggy paused, as if deep in thought.   
"Highway to Hell, by ACDC," Matt groaned as Foggy laughed at the inside joke between them, "Matt and I will sing it. Don't worry, Karen, I'll grab you a drink before then." Matt rested his hand on her arm when she mentioned that they should find a place to sit; fortunately, the establishment did not seem too crowded yet and they weaved their way to an open table with relative ease--just in time for Foggy to reappear and lead (more like drag) him onto the stage. "Here," he whispered, slipping his phone into his hand and placing an ear-bud in his ear. "It has our song on it, Buddy. Now you don't have to listen to me wailing." Let it never be known that Foggy Nelson is anything other than the best friend a guy can have, Matt thought, even if he drags you into the most ridiculous plans  



End file.
